


Piano Wars

by AlexMac



Series: Imagine Two Nations: A collection of prompted stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: European history, Gen, Historical, Napoleonic Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac/pseuds/AlexMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Monaco walks in on Netherlands playing the piano. Monaco joins in the duet, surprising Netherlands. Netherlands challenges Monaco and goes faster; they end up trying to out-do each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annexation

July 1810, The French Empire

Koninkrijk Holland woke up suddenly, his whole body shaking. It was well before dawn, and it was not cold in his room. He had been having quite a lot of political upheaval in the last fortnight, but that was not sufficient to disturb him in quite this way. No, something much more disruptive than a mere abdication was afoot.

That damned French bastard was probably behind it.

He was determined not to let on that he knew something was happening. He laid in his bed, unable or unwilling to sleep, for several hours. He stood at the window of his small home as he watched the sun rise, and when his cock crowed, went downstairs and brewed himself a warm cup of the strongest black tea he had on hand. He felt he was going to need it in the hours ahead. He was right.

As he finished his tea, there was a loud double-rap at the door. The cadence, he thought, was that of France. He took a deep breath, composed himself, and answered the door. “Yes?”

A blonde-haired beauty stood before him, as expected, but not at eye level. She was a good head or two shorter than the man he'd thought would be there, with skirts and long hair. “Monaco. I have been sent to escort you to Paris for a brief meeting. France would have come himself, but he is still on his way back from the colonies. He will be arriving around the same time we are.”

“It's been quite a while, Monaco,” he said gruffly. “I don't suppose there's any point in fighting?” She shook her head silently; as she did, two men armed with flintlock pistols almost casually displayed them on their belts. A clean shot to the head could take Netherlands out for several days, and he didn't doubt these men would shoot to kill. They had the look of professionals – and the look of people who know what a Nation is. “Let me get some things. How long will this 'brief meeting' likely take?”

“Oh, a month, maybe two. You know how bosses are with paperwork and ceremony. The Emperor annexed you this morning; did you not feel it?” She seemed concerned, but that concern quickly fell under the veil of professionalism and distance.

“Didn't know what it was.” He disappeared into his home to gather his things, while Monaco and her companions readied the coach. When he reappeared several minutes later, the pair left for Paris.


	2. Piano

They arrived in Brussels very late that night. A very worried Belgium met them at the city limits and insisted they stay at her home, for the night at the very least. Beyond a tired smile at his sister when he thought Monaco couldn't see, the former Kingdom of Holland did not react to her offer, but Monaco accepted graciously. They slept that night in feather beds in her home.

Holland again woke before dawn. He had never been able to sleep during times of change, and he knew that attempting to would simply make him listless and unable to concentrate. Instead, he hoped his sister had not drastically changed her floor plans in the last three years, and quietly made his way to her library. 

Belgium's library was a large room with thick walls, designed to keep sound from entering when she was in thought or simply needed solitude. The oak door opened readily, however, and he found himself in a sea of books. A reading lamp and a stack of books were still on her studying table from whenever she had last been in here. He set to reading them and was able to concentrate for a while on the finer points of French international and domestic trade regulations, but it did not distract him for more than perhaps half an hour. He looked around, and spotted a grand piano in one corner of the room. He sat down at it and began to play.

–

Monaco considered herself a very early riser, especially when one took into account how late her brother liked to sleep. This morning, she thought she might take advantage of her time to cook her hostess and Holland some breakfast. It was, after all, the least she could do. Belgium was extraordinarily worried about her brother, and Monaco found it likely that she had not slept well the previous night and wouldn't for weeks to come. Perhaps she could try her hand at some waffles; she knew Belgium's least-secret recipe, and it was a fairly simple dish. As she walked down the hall, she heard faint piano music wafting from a nondescript wooden door. How odd.

She cracked the door open and saw Holland sitting at the piano. He was coming to the end of one tune, and it seemed likely to her that he would begin another. She waited quietly as he decided on a song, and he began to play Bach's English Suite no. 2. She made her way over to where he sat, watching herself to ensure she made as little noise as possible. He seemed so engrossed in the music that perhaps he would not notice if she joined him. She had always enjoyed a challenge. Silently, she sat on his left side, and smiled as she began to play harmony.

It was a moment before Holland started, realizing he had company. Monaco continued playing at the same tempo, as though he had done nothing at all. He shook his head and continued playing – faster this time. Monaco smiled, and her hands sped to keep up with him. Whenever she reached his pace, however, he stepped it up a notch. When she realized what he was doing, she did the same.

Their fingers danced across the keyboard, making discordant noise that sounded vaguely like music. They hit each others' hands several times, but did not apologize and simply continued their race to the end of the song. Monaco had the upper hand, as she had played the piece several times before, but Netherlands was generally more proficient with the piano than she was. They went on, racing their way to the end of the suite, until Monaco hit the last note. Holland smiled down at her, for just a moment, before abruptly standing and returning to his characteristic frown. Belgium was at the door, looking tired but slightly relieved.

“I came to see what all that racket was about,” she said playfully. “I don't suppose either of you would like to explain why you're in my library?”

**Author's Note:**

> Historical setting note: In July 1810, Napoleon forced his brother to abdicate the throne of the Kingdom of Holland and annexed it into the French Empire.


End file.
